


The Anxiety Of Constant Change.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: words:1025warnings: mentions of death, and anxiety.





	The Anxiety Of Constant Change.

In the world of soulmates, color means everything. Your eyes changed color to match your soulmate’s hair and it was common practice to dye one’s hair bright and crazy colors to try and locate them. Gray or brown eyes were a bad sign. Your soulmate was either gone or just not looking for you. Sure, there were stories where it all worked out anyway. People who had gray eyes and still managed to find their soulmate. Virgil, however, didn’t believe them, he spent most of his childhood staring in the mirror and wondering why he wasn’t good enough for the bright colors he saw every day. As he got older though he stopped caring and his eyes stayed brown.

He was happy by himself, or at least he pretended to be. When he awoke on his 15th birthday though all that changed. He looked deeply into the mirror and let out a small scream. His eyes were green, the realization of what this meant caused him to smile. He did have a soulmate after all.

Eventually, however, the constant changing color of his eyes angered him. Why on earth would a person want to change their hair every other month? For whatever reason his soulmate did. His mom found it cute, but other people found it weird. So halfway through his sophomore year, he began wearing sunglasses. The unwanted attention went away and Virgil went back to the quiet life he was used too.

Roman had brown eyes and brown hair. He never gave up hope even though many told him too. Brown eyes were always a bad sign. So roman took matters into his own hands. He dyed his hair green, then every day he would look everybody in the eyes. Nobody had the eyes he craved to see. So he changed his hair every two months. And every day he was disappointed that nobody had his eyes. He held out hope though. Somebody in the world was made for him.

Virgil’s dad, Patton, had a dream. He wanted to help children like his own son, growing up with mental disorders. He quit his job and moved his family to another town. Virgil was nervous of course, new town new school new friends. But it was his dad’s dream and he couldn’t take that from him. Plus Virgil loved to volunteer at the daycare that his dad was running. The kids were slowly brought out of their comfort zones allowing them to become comfortable around new people. This year was his senior year and Patton wanted him to try something new.

“Come on, Verge! Let your someone know you’re there!” he spoke trying to convince his son. Virgil shook his head,

“We’ve already had this conversation dad-”

“Yeah, I know, too much attention.” Patton sighed. 

He grabbed his bag and nodded to the door in his silent way of asking Virgil if he was going with him. Virgil stood nodding, and they left the house. Virgil had been going with his dad a lot more lately because he had met a heartwarming little kid. His eyes were gray, meaning he had lost his soulmate. He had explained to Virgil that he had met his soulmate in 1st grade and lost them late last year at the end of third grade. Virgil enjoyed talking to him and the boy enjoyed looking at Virgil’s eyes.

“Hey kiddo, how you doing today?” he asked. The kid looked up with a smile.

"I’m doing okay, V,” he responded. “Now take off your glasses I wanna see what color they are today,” he said. 

Virgil laughed taking off his sunglasses and showing the boys his eyes. Today they were navy blue. The little boy giggled, reaching up to touch Virgil cheeks causing Virgil to lean down so he could reach it.

“Hey V? Why don’t you dye your hair? Let them know you exist?” he asked. 

Virgil pulled back, looking at the boy in shock. Often times he was so lively you forgot that he had been through so much. Virgil sighed, 

“Charlie I don’t-” but he was cut off by the little boy.

“Life short! Times limited! Don’t miss out on time like you could have together because you’ll regret it later.” Charlie said, eyes shining with sadness. 

Virgil felt his breath hitch before he found himself nodding.

“Okay, what color?” he asked, causing the little boy to squeal with happiness.

Roman was giving up hope, and running out of colors. This time he decided would be his last. He leaned back against the car seat, sighing as the car stopped. He looked over at his dad. The man smiled fixing his glasses. 

“You got this son,” he said.

“And a maybe look in the mirror, it’ll help you feel better,” he added. 

Roman whipped his head around looking in the door mirror. Roman smiled before getting out of the car. He walked to his first class, sighing out loud when he saw the desks pushed together which meant group work. Looking around, he sat down next to a boy with his head down and his hood up. The bell rang and the teacher entered, “Young man take that hood off and pay attention!” the boy sat up, pulling off his hood. Roman gasped at the purple hair that became present with the lack of coverage. He tapped the boy’s shoulders, gaining the other mans attention. He reached up pulling off the other man’s sunglasses. The blood red eyes that matched his hair shining.

——-

Virgil nervously entered the daycare, pulling Roman along behind him. Patton smiled at his son and the other teenager had already met him. Walking past everyone Virgil neared the corner where a little boy sat reading.

“Charlie…” Virgil called to him. The little boy looked up excitedly.

“V!” he yelled. Jumping up and hugging him. Leaning back he giggled.

“Love the hair.”

“I like it too,” Roman spoke making his presence known. 

The little boy looked at the purple-eyed man. Gasping he hugged him too. Virgil smiled. Two of the most important people in his life getting along already.


End file.
